


subtle*

by sharkplant



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkplant/pseuds/sharkplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it happens. you see bunkmates naked sometimes. it just happens. (*something neither Rin or Sousuke are)</p>
            </blockquote>





	subtle*

**Author's Note:**

> on my laptop, this fic has the file name _"2ndpovsourinthisistrashiamtrash.docx"_ ; make of that what you will.  
> second POV i'm so avant garde i kno sue me (i live for second person pls rec me 2nd POV fics pls)  
> I haven't written smut in a billion years and i apologize to the world and to my mother; this isn't what she wanted for me.

You see bunkmates naked sometimes. It happens. It happened more in Australia, really they were another breed, but it happens. Sometimes towels slip, sometimes they forget you’re there, sometimes they forget to do the washing for a month and they are stuck pulling smelly creased buttondowns around their middles, well done Nitori…

Then there are times when you’re pretty sure that towel drop wasn’t an accident and you wonder in the seconds after you avert your eyes back to your book, why he didn’t put his underwear on in the cubicle. You don’t think about him in the shower. You don’t. You really don’t. Even though now you have the full picture. You’ve already seen him wet, with jammers on, mind. Although now what lycra thus far has been hiding has a definite shape and size, hair you didn’t know was there. You don’t think about him in the shower, because you just don’t think about friends like that.

However, you’re fairly sure this isn’t an accident, if it was, he would have been embarrassed, he would have said sorry. Laughed it off. He would have at least picked up the towel. He’s doing none of these things. He’s fucking parading. You can swear there is a smirk on his face. And because you hate yourself, when he goes to his drawer and bends over, you look. You don’t glance, you fucking look. You know that back, those moles, those dimples. You’ve never seen that ass though. You look away. You clench your teeth. You ignore the twitch. You prop up the leg facing him with a cough. You don’t say anything.

‘You’d think a place like this could pay the heating bill,’ he says, causing you to glance up from the paragraph you have tried to read unsuccessfully for the past few what feels like hours; at least now he has underwear on. Although that doesn’t really help.

They’re tight to the point where you can see the way he’s tucked, head under the waistband. _Fuck_. He’s big. You cough again, trying not to look like a fucking rabbit in the lights of a god-damned on-coming truck. You go back to your book, turn the page you hadn’t finished reading. ‘Hmm?’

‘The shower was freezing.’

‘The first years always take up all the hot water,’ you say absently, glad things are returning to normal. You turn the page back.

‘You know,’ he walks over to the bunk, leans an arm on the top mattress, bends himself to look at you, ‘I heard cold showers actually get you more turned on than hot ones.’

You blink at him. So much for normal. He’s fucking dangling it in front of you. Well not it it, not like before. The metaphorical it. You make a pointed effort to look at his smug face. ‘You’re telling me this why?’

He shrugs. ‘Making conversation. What’re you reading?’

‘Novel for literature.’ He sits on the bed, near your waist. You drop the book. ‘You obviously want to say something.’

He scoffs, ‘You’re not very subtle, Captain.’

You know _exactly_ what he’s talking about. You challenge him anyway. ‘Subtle? About what?’

That smirk grows a minor fraction, because you didn’t notice his hand. And then you do notice. Because it’s cupping you gently and it takes a moment to remember how breathing works. When you do remember, the breath you take is shaky both ways.

**Author's Note:**

> (only halved because writing takes time and i am in school, will be put into one chapter eventually  
> thank you for reading // kudos and comments are always appreciated x


End file.
